


Save Me, Not Them!

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [60]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, lifeguard AU, request, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista has the hots for a lifeguard at her father's rival resort, but said lifeguard has a habit of never noticing her. So Krista decides to take things into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me, Not Them!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by CloverKronos. Sorry for how long it took. Hope you enjoy it! :)

The wind was humid and muggy as it blew through Krista’s golden hair. She tried her best to ignore it, and to ignore the dig of hot sand against her bare thighs, but she couldn’t. Around her people frolicked about on the sand and in the water. To her left a couple were playing a very intense game of volleyball—a blonde and her Asian girlfriend. Krista recognized them as employees from her father’s resort, and she lifted a blonde brow in wonder at why they were _here._ Well, she was _here_ too, but she had a very good reason.

To Krista’s right was the lifeguard, tall, muscular and scattered with freckles. Short, messy brown hair blew about as another salty bout of wind covered them, and Krista just barely managed to keep her eyes open as it hit. The lifeguard was strolling along the beach, stretching her deliciously long legs and interacting with some of the people, especially the women. Right now the freckled goddess was crouched down near a group of five bikini-clad ladies. A lecherous grin spread out on her face as she shrugged and made some sort of comment. The woman closest to her blushed immediately, but then they all began to laugh, the lifeguard most of all.

Krista scowled as she watched. _Ymir_ was her name. Of all the people Krista had to become infatuated with, it had to be this person. Well, she was insanely hot and so gay that it was almost too flustering to watch. Often Krista had to quickly look away, overwhelmed by Ymir’s pure love of women. It was fantastic, but Krista wasn’t all that impressed with herself. Surely her father would blow a vein should he ever find out that Krista spent almost every day _here_ , at the one resort that rivalled his own.

But how had Krista even discovered Ymir, you wonder?

A year ago Krista had been wandering around in her father’s office, bored out of her mind. She had then heard a commotion and hurried out to the reception area. There she saw Ymir for the first time—Ymir had been working for them for just over a month, but apparently she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Take your shitty job and shove it up your ass,” she yelled angrily at the receptionist. She then turned to Krista. “What the fuck are you looking at?”

Krista had swallowed hard. If she hadn’t been struck so hard by a sudden and intense attraction, she would have filled with intense anger. Ymir would have been surprised at the amount of swear words that she knew. But then her father stormed in, fresh from a new meeting and more aggravated than she had ever seen him.

“Get out!” he yelled, arms waving wildly.

“I was just leaving!” Ymir yelled back. She grabbed her bag from the ground, slipped her blue slops on and then stormed out of the reception building. She had still been in her swimming wear, apparently having quit in the middle of her shift.

“Dad?” Krista asked tentatively as she approached the furious man.

He calmed down at her voice and swept a hand through his long, blonde hair. He smiled gently when Krista approached him. “What is it, sweetie?”

“Who was that?”

“Oh that? She was a new employee. Ymir, she called herself.”

“Why did she quit like that?”

Mr Reiss grew visibly uncomfortable, his cheeks lighting up with a gentle blush. “Remember Nanaba, one of the other lifeguards?”

Krista nodded. “Yeah. She’s been here for a few years, hasn’t she?”

“She has, yes.”

“So what does she have to do with Ymir?”

“A few weeks ago I caught the two of them, um… they were ignoring their duties in favour of each other.”

By the way he said it and the sudden redness of his ears, Krista knew exactly what he meant. “They were banging?” she asked, a hand going up to her mouth.

“Krista!”

“What? Should I rather have said shagging? Doing the do? Making music? Flicking each other’s bean?”

Mr Reiss laughed long and loud. He had to bend over, arms pressed to his stomach. “I swear, I don’t know where you learn half of these expressions.”

Krista grinned. “I’ve gone to school, dad. I was a teenager once.”

Mr Reiss straightened, nodding. He lifted his glasses from his face to rub at his tired eyes. “Anyway. I gave them a warning. Nanaba listened, Ymir didn’t. I caught her with our chef, Sasha last week.”

“Why didn’t you fire her last week then?”

“I gave her one more warning. Today I caught her with Mina. She didn’t like the things I had to say.”

Krista couldn’t help but giggle. “So she quit because you kept interrupting her conquests.”

“Just about. Anyway, I’m heading to my office.”

“You look tired. Why don’t you have a nap? I’ll clear your schedule for the next hour.”

Mr Reiss leaned down to pulled Krista against his chest. “Thank you,” he said, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. “And stay away from that Ymir.”

“Wh-what?”

“Don’t think I didn’t see the way you eyed her. I don’t want someone like her hurting my daughter.”

Krista sighed as he pulled away, and watched with a pout as he walked down the hall to his office. The moment he was in his office she cleared his schedule, and then she rushed down to the beach to find a certain blonde. It was thanks to Nanaba that she had figured out where to find Ymir, and even though she had started working at their rival resort, Krista couldn’t stop herself from driving down just to see her. The first day had been the start, and now Krista made a habit of it.

Sighing, Krista pressed her chin to her palm and turned to watch the volleyball couple. Both of them were toned and athletic, and Krista grinned lightly as her eyes watched the way their muscles tensed, sweat sliding down their bodies, and how their breasts bounced as they moved. She felt herself flush the longer she looked, and then the blonde—Annie, she could vaguely remember—glanced her way and noticed. They had just finished their game and were heading to their setup of an umbrella and towels. Annie narrowed her eyes lightly, and then she grinned and winked. Her girlfriend, Mikasa, noticed but simply rolled her eyes and dropped down onto her towel to rest in the shade.

 _Holy shit,_ Krista thought, looking away quickly. _That was embarrassing._

After that Krista avoided looking at them again. Annie had definitely seen her ogling, and it would be super awkward when they eventually met at her father’s resort. Krista had walked by them a few times, but she had just never taken the time to speak with them.

 _Okay,_ she thought, _maybe I should just go home. I’m sure dad is wondering where I am. No one goes out to get tampons for so long…_ She sighed lightly, mood dampened. Even though she came here every day when Ymir was on her shift, she completely ignored her. Krista had asked around and discovered what Ymir’s type in women was—small, short, blonde and blue-eyed. Nanaba was blonde and blue eyed, and Mina and Sasha were both shorter than Ymir, so Krista could see the appeal. However, she qualified for every trait. So why in the hell did this dyke-goddess not even spare her a naughty grin? She flirted with every other woman, sometimes even getting a little too touchy. But she was sexy, so they usually let it slide. Krista would. She’d let Ymir slide all over her.

 _Notice me, damnit!_ she thought angrily as she watched Ymir strut down farther along the beach. She was picking up litter, frowning and furrowing her brows in concentration. Don’t ask how in the hell Krista knew that—she had put her lesbian-goggles on, and so she could notice every little detail about Ymir’s glorious existence.

_Why won’t she notice me? Is it because my dad kept warning her about fucking other employees on the job? I wasn’t part of that! I’m an innocent bystander! An admirer._

_Yeah, but you’ve never gone up to her, you creep,_ her internal voice argued.

_She intimidates me a little…_

_Intimidates the great Historia Krista Reiss? Seriously?_

Krista pressed her face into her palms, groaning loudly in irritation. There she was, sitting in a pile of sand with pristine white shorts on, groaning into her hands because she was having an inner argument with herself.

_Maybe if you went over and flirted with her, she would be interested._

_But what if she really does hate me and rejects me before I can even say a word?_

_Then leave her alone and find some other freckled lesbian to lust over._

Groaning again, Krista flopped onto her back. Luckily she had a pair of sunglasses on, so the bright light of the sun did not disturb her closed eyes. But after a moment of lying motionless, she suddenly felt a shadow fall over her, and then the warmth of someone’s fingers pressing to her throat. Krista shot up, limbs flailing and a surprised yelp left her lips. Her forehead crashed with something hard, and then her glasses tumbled into her lap and her hands flew up to cup her aching head.

“Ouch, fucking hell!”

“Ouchie,” Krista groaned, rubbing her sore skin. She popped her eyes open to see what the hell had disturbed her, and then she went absolutely still.

“Holy shit I came over to see if you were alive, fuck,” Ymir growled, flat on her backside, a large, freckled hand rubbing the red spot on her forehead.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Krista blurted, checks going red. “You really startled me.”

“No kidding.”

Krista fumbled for something to say in response. Her mind became a jumble of panic and elation, and before she knew it her lips parted and her tongue formed words that she did not even approve of. “D-do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?” _Oh my fucking god, Krista, are you actually blurting out a stupid pick-up line?_

Ymir dropped her hands and fully opened her eyes to glare at Krista. “Are you seriously fucking flirting with me right now? I think you might have a concussion.”

“H-h-how was your last skinny dip? I bet I c-can make your next one better!”

“Did that head-butt break you or something?”

“You h-hear that? The ocean wants you to join me for a drink!” _Oh god someone please stop me before it’s too late._

Krista finally stopped her traitorous mouth and hid her face against her knees. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, too frightened and panicked to look at Ymir again. She finally had a chance to interact with the best thing since dildos but here she was, blurting out stupid pick-up lines.

Ymir was silent, contemplatively staring at Krista as she hyperventilated. While she still lightly prodded the red blotch at her forehead, she grinned in amusement and narrowed her eyes in a way that made Krista’s stomach flutter, both in want and fear.

“You think I’m hot, huh?” she asked, standing and brushing the sand from her swimming shorts. “You aren’t the first, but you are the first to use those pick-up lines on me.”

Krista’s breathing eased lightly and she finally lifted her eyes to Ymir’s form. They widened to saucers when she saw the way Ymir was flexing her muscles—purposefully, too. The evil glint in her brown eyes made Krista shiver.

“Next time, though,” Ymir said, “Don’t head-butt me so hard. I like it rough, but not that rough.” She winked, and then she turned and jogged back to her post

Krista watched her, still breathing heavily, and then she pressed her hands to her burning cheeks and squealed. Even though that had been painful and embarrassing, Ymir had actually flirted with her! Had _winked_ at her. If that wasn’t hopeful, then Krista didn’t know what was.

Her phone buzzed then, and she answered it while she continued to stare at Ymir’s brown, freckled and toned back. “Krista speaking,” she said absently into the phone.

“How long does it take to buy sanitary products, Krista?” It was her father.

“D-dad! I… I um…”

“I need you here for some advice.”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting in my office.” Krista was about to end the call, but she paused when her father stopped her. “Oh, and don’t think that I don’t know where you disappear to every day.”

“Dad, I can explain I—”

“See you later, Krista. Have a safe drive!” His laugh was cut short by the call ending, and Krista stared down at the phone in her hand, sweating lightly.

_I really can’t keep anything from my father, can I?_

XxX

After that, Krista continued to visit the resort where Ymir worked. It seemed that although Krista had garnered Ymir’s interest that day, Ymir still ignored her. She acted like it had never happened. Part of Krista was thankful, because that had been painfully embarrassing, but most of her was upset and angry. Why the hell did Ymir ignore her like that? She was burning to know, but every time she built enough courage to stand up and head over to Ymir, some girl in a skimpy bikini would trot over to speak with her, or Ymir would saunter over to a group of sun bathing girls. Often they would ask her to rub suntan lotion on them, and she would sit insanely close as her long fingers swept across their sizzling skin. It drove Krista mad, and she sat there at her usual spot, hugging her legs and watching Ymir dive into the water to help a young girl that had been swept too far from the shore. When Ymir emerged with the girl in her arms, the mother—nearby with her wife—cried in happiness and helped them out of the water. Krista continued to watch as Ymir eyed the two older women, gave the kid a pat on the head and then strutted off to do some other heroic deed.

 _Ugh, show off,_ Krista thought bitterly, glaring now. _What would you do it that was me, huh? Give me some attention, damnit!_

Krista knew that Ymir targeted the most scarcely dressed women. Often she had a pair of shirts and a shirt on, without any costume underneath. This day she had decided to wear a bikini, but she felt too nervous and shy to actually remove her clothing. The curiosity killed her though. Would Ymir finally look her way? Finally glide over to offer her hands’ service? Krista wanted her to so badly, so she bit into her lip, shut her eyes and pulled her shirt off. No one seemed to notice and the few guys scattered over the beach seemed more interested in whatever they were doing to glance over and comment. The lack of reaction was reassuring, but it took a good amount of time until Krista found the courage to take her shorts off too.

Now with only 20% of her body covered, Krista felt absolutely exposed. She pressed her thighs together and crossed her arms over her chest, embarrassed at how defined her cleavage was. For her small size she sure had large breasts, but Ymir hadn’t seemed to notice—or maybe it was the fact that Krista always wore certain shirts specifically to make her breasts look smaller. But even now, with the girls out on display, Ymir still did not glance her way.

 _It’s probably because I’m sitting all the way over here, alone, being a creep,_ she thought to herself. So to remedy the situation, Krista stood and headed over to the water. Her legs were trembling, so she made sure to pick a spot where people wouldn’t bother her. It was almost like she had a small pocket of privacy, and it eased her nerves a great deal as she slowly stepped into the water until it reached her hips. It was cold and she was shivering, but Ymir finally seemed to notice her. At first it seemed that Ymir didn’t recognize her, and she had been about to make her way over, but halfway there she paused dead in her tracks, squinted, and then she grinned. Krista watched, dumbfounded, as Ymir turned right around and headed the opposite way.

_Did she just purposefully avoid me?_

Besides the hurt, Krista felt the stirrings of anger. Here she was, exposing herself on a beach even though she honestly hated the hot sand and the many strange sweaty bodies around her, hated how the sun burnt her skin and hated how salty and cold the water was. She didn’t even know how to swim, goddamnit! She wondered briefly what Ymir would do if she pretended to drown, but dismissed the idea immediately. That was an absolutely awful thing to do. What if someone was actually drowning while she pretended to? Krista’s good heart chastised her, and she sunk down into the water until it was to her chin, scowling at Ymir.

Ymir was at her post, sitting with a leg thrown over the other, chin in her palm. Her dark eyes swept over the beach, checking the ladies out and watching for everyone’s safety at the same time. She seemed to skim over Krista quickly, but she did it often, and Krista wondered if Ymir was doing it on purpose just to upset her.

Minutes fell over each other as Krista floated alone in the water. The sun was hot and she was growing exhausted. So far this plan had failed, and Ymir hadn’t come over to her or even sent a look. Krista’s previous hope was quickly diminishing. She decided to get out and head home, maybe even never to return. It was a sad thought, but a stubborn one that Krista would stick to. As she stood and started for dry land, a large wave suddenly crashed in behind her. The wind had picked up and she hadn’t noticed. Ymir looked towards her just as the water receded, tugging Krista roughly with it.

Bubbles and water rushed over her face as she shot into the water, body twisting and limbs flailing. She kicked out and waved her arms, panic settling in her chest as she failed to touch air. She couldn’t tell which side was up and which was down, and since she couldn’t swim, all she could do was struggle and sink. Her panic consumed her, and for the longest second in her life she realized her stark mortality and that she was probably about to die. Ymir had been ignoring her. The lifeguard wouldn’t notice that she had been swept out into sea. She wouldn’t be saved this time.

As the edges of her consciousness began to close in on her, Krista began to cry. She felt her lungs cease up as they struggled for air, and it would only be a moment more until the action would be taken on autopilot and her mouth would snap open to breathe in water. But before that could happen she felt something hard and strong press against her, and then arms wrapped around her and she was being tugged from the water. The air was warm as it touched her skin, and the salt burnt her eyes as she opened them.

Krista’s cheek pressed to warm skin, and then they were falling against the sand, breathing hard.

“Are you okay? Did you breathe in any water?”

Krista coughed violently, removing a little bit of water that had leaked in. Her vision was blurry, but she managed to look up and meet a very concerned gaze. They came into focus quickly, and Krista wondered who those stunning eyes belonged to. But then she noticed the freckles below them, and slowly the features on her saviour’s face made sense, and Krista’s heart nearly stopped.

“Is she okay?” someone nearby asked. “I’ve got the nearest hospital on the phone right now. Should I tell them to send an ambulance?”

“Blondie, talk to me, are you okay? Did you hit your head at all?”

Krista finally found her voice, but she dropped her head back down onto Ymir’s shoulder and inhaled softly. “I’m fine,” she answered, shaking. “Just shaken up.”

Ymir finally relaxed and smiled in relief. “Thank fuck. We don’t need an ambulance.” She turned to look at the other lifeguard, the one that was usually with her on her shifts. “Call Reiner up and ask him to cover the last of my shift,” she told him. “I’m taking this one away from the water.”

The other lifeguard, impossibly tall and sweating buckets, nodded. “Sure.”

Ymir stood with Krista in her arms and headed over to the nearby outside showers. She and Krista were covered in sand, and she needed to rid that before she could dry them.

“What the hell were you even doing?” Ymir asked her sternly.

Krista felt her face flush. She was soaking wet and sore, plus she would probably never take a step into the ocean again. “I was, um… I was trying to get your attention.”

Ymir sighed. “Thought so.” She gently put Krista down onto her feet and then turned the tap on. Lukewarm water rushed out before it turned cold, and Krista shivered as Ymir’s hands brushed the sand from her skin. “That was really dumb,” she told her. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Do you hate me?”

Ymir paused just as she tugged Krista out of the water and stepped in herself. She quickly rubbed the sand off of herself. “Hate you? I don’t even know you.”

“It’s just… you never notice me. No matter what I do.”

Ymir finally shut the water off and grabbed for her towel. She dried Krista first, blushing lightly as she reached the blonde’s chest. “I thought it was funny,” she admitted. “I didn’t know that you couldn’t swim, though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t go into the water alone like that again. At least learn how to swim.”

Krista nodded and wrapped the towel around herself when Ymir offered it. She smiled, blushing. “That was pretty dumb, huh?”

“You’re either saying weird things or trying to kill yourself.” Ymir rolled her eyes. “Girl, you must really have a thing for me.”

Krista went bright red. “Y-you’re hot!” she blurted, as if that would explain everything.

Ymir laughed. “Alright, fine. Would you like to go for a drink tonight? Maybe dinner?”

Krista opened her mouth to defend herself as if Ymir had just insulted her, but then she shut it and swallowed. “Wait, what?”

“I just asked you out, genius.” Ymir leaned in and pressed a long finger to Krista’s forehead. “Is your brain still functional?”

“But… but…”

“Alright, I’ll answer for you,” Ymir concluded. She flicked Krista’s forehead and then straightened. “I’ll pick you up at seven. Wear a cute dress.” She then wound an arm around Krista’s shoulders and headed for the parking lot. “You okay to drive yourself home?”

Krista couldn’t even formulate a response, so Ymir rolled her eyes and directed them to her car instead. She had to even help Krista into the seat and then put her seatbelt on.

“I swear,” Ymir muttered as she got in behind the wheel. “I have a weird effect on girls sometimes.”

Krista was silently stunned the entire ride back to her father’s resort.


End file.
